


Damn This Shit Is Pretty

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ennoshita does not approve, Multi, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, also ennoteru is the side pairing here, heist!au, it's just referenced, just stealin shit for ya girl, oh and some nudity in art is referenced, or at least romantic, this is a little gay, tho no actual heisting happens here, which is the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 3: Superlativesship/character: f/f ship of your choicefandom: haikyuu!! or shokugekimajor tags: noneadditional tags: theft, crime!audo not wants: noneprompt:the highest combined value of stolen goods: filler's choice





	Damn This Shit Is Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



“Ennoshita when did you say Saeko-san would be by to appraise everything?” Kiyoko asked, still sitting on her couch next to Hana.

“She said about three, but who knows?” Ennoshita replied. “Yuuji! We are not here to drink the expensive alcohol!”

“But Babe-chan this stuff costs a grand a pop!”

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at being called “Babe-chan.”

“Sorry! I mean Chikara-chan!” Terushima quickly tried to recover.

“Oh Teru-chan if you want some bottles take some! We were gonna give you guys some next time we came over anyway,” Hana interjected.

“Really Hana-chan? Thanks!” Terushima said excitedly.

“But just because you called me ‘Babe-chan’ you’re not allowed to drink the alcohol for one week,” Ennoshita said.

Kiyoko and Hana shared a look before laughing at Terushima’s fate.

“It’s going to be nice to determine if we have more than Yukie and Kaori after they said they’ve done more heists than us,” Hana said.

“Well, they tend to do more private heists at people’s houses. I don’t think they’ve done any heists of any museums yet,” Kiyoko said, laying her head on Hana’s lap.

“No, they did the one museum out in Osaka remember? They just ended up stealing the smaller artwork instead of the one they planned because it was being cleaned or something,” Hana corrected, petting Kiyoko’s hair.

“Oh yea I forgot about that one,” Kiyoko said.

“Yea they don’t usually talk about that one since it didn’t go according to plan,” Hana said. “Not that I blame them.”

There was knocking on the door, and Hana looked over to Ennoshita and Terushima. “Could one of you get that?”

Ennoshita went over to the door and looked through the peephole before opening it and saying, “Saeko-san, thanks for coming!”

“I told you, you can drop the ‘-san’, we’ve been friends long enough Chikara,” Saeko said, taking a look around the loft. “So I take it you two lovely ladies are Hana-chan and Kiyoko-chan?”

“Yes that’s us,” Hana replied, smiling at Saeko.

“Alright so the rules were all the jewelry and art that you’ve stolen gets appraised and whichever couple had the higher value would win. The other girls have 23 thousand racked up so let’s see what you got!” Saeko was clearly very excited to see the stolen goods.

“The art is closer because it’s just through here,” Kiyoko said, standing up and taking Saeko into a side room. 

“Damn y’all got quite the collection here!” Saeko exclaimed, starting to open tubes to evaluate the art.

“Shit just how long have y’all been at this?” Terushima asked.

“Long enough,” Kiyoko laughed.

“Very specific there Kiyoko-chan,” Terushima deadpanned before Ennoshita elbowed him in the ribs.

“Well we’ve been doing this together for awhile before you two were dating, and individually longer than that,” Hana smiled, reaching to hold Kiyoko’s hand.

“Oh. Then no wonder you ladies have so much,” Terushima said.

“Yuuji I’ve told you about lots of the heists I gave them information about why are you surprised?” Ennoshita asked, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I never really thought about how many heists they’ve done I guess,” Terushima shrugged.

“Now this is a nice painting!” Saeko exclaimed of two naked women laying in bed together.

“That one was an unexpected addition to our collection,” Hana said.

“Misaki was just so captivated by that one that I just had to grab it,” Kiyoko smiled.

“Though I guess now that we are getting this done we can probably hang it in our room now right?” Hana asked.

“I would much rather have a painting of you though,” Kiyoko replied with a smirk.

“Shimizu!” Hana exclaimed, turning a deep red.

Terushima whistled, and Saeko interjected saying, “smooth.”

Ennoshita just rolled his eyes and wondered how he knew all of these people.

“Ahh, this is a nice piece too,” Saeko said, looking over a watercolor landscape.

“Yeah, I’m a fan of watercolors but so few get put in museums,” Kiyoko said.

“Well this brings your total to 21 thousand. Where’s the jewelry?” Saeko asked.

“In the bedroom, which is this way,” Hana said, leading the group towards the bedroom.

“We can sit out here while you work on that,” Ennoshita said, leading Terushima to a couch.

“Sounds good, make yourselves comfortable,” Kiyoko said before heading into the bedroom.

“Here’s all the jewelry,” Hana said setting out a few necklaces, a pair of rings, some bracelets, and several pairs of earrings.

“Damn this shit is pretty!” Saeko said, appraising the necklaces first.

“I know, sometimes we like to wear this stuff since it is so pretty,” Hana said.

“Well, you more than me,” Kiyoko added.

“Still.”

“I’d be wearing this too if I had it! Heck I’d just wear this around the house to make myself feel pretty.”

“To be fair, that is half of the times that we wear the jewelry,” Hana admitted.

“Alright, do you wanna meet back up with the boys for me to reveal the winner?” Saeko asked.

“Sure,” Kiyoko says, opening the door to their bedroom.

“So who was the winner Saeko?” Ennoshita asked.

“Kiyoko-chan and Hana-chan were the winners by three thousand!” Saeko declares.

“So this means we celebrate right?” Terushima asked with a glint in his eye.

“Absolutely let me get the good stuff!” Hana said after kissing Kiyoko on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. You see. The thing is. Sportsfest has a way of making you write shit for AUs you havent started. So uh, eventually the plan is to actually write this AU, but for now here's this.


End file.
